tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Wars II: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers
Hero Wars II: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers is a new crossover movie between the Power Rangers and Riders with the addition of the VR Troopers. Synopsis A new evil organization known as Space Shocker threatens the Earth by causing an unknown phenomenon. VR Troopers Ryan and JB are sent to execute all magic-users on Earth in response to the threat and begins to attack Power Rider and Beast Rider. Grimlord's army, who were once defeated by the VR Troopers, returns to cause even more havoc in the world. During this, Angie finds a mysterious little robot called Psyclon, which Space Shocker is after for unknown reasons. Plot Magic gates appear throughout the U.S., causing havoc as people are instantly transported from one place to another. While investigating the situation, Marty Brown and Kaya are approached by Ryan Steele, who suddenly attacks Marty after confirming his identity. Ryan and Marty fight as VR Ryan and Power Rider until Power Rider and Kaya risk themselves to save a passerby from being hit by collateral damage. After confirming that both are good people, he stays his blade and flees. Meanwhile, Angie Famille from the Element Fury Rangers and Alan, Spike, Tin-Tin, and Tanner from the Thunderbirds are camping beside a river until an unknown object falls from the sky beside them. They find a small robot at the crash site, which Angie takes to the Hexagon and fixes it up. The robot introduces itself as Psyclon and she becomes friends with it. Meanwhile at the Troopers' lab, Ryan confronts Professor Hart about his orders to eliminate both Power Rider and Beast Rider, Emmett Lloyd. After Ryan states his reasons for thinking so, the professor tells him to keep an eye on them just in case. Kaitlin Star agrees, but JB Reese insists that both are too dangerous to be allowed to live because of their magical powers. Ryan then leaves to find the two riders. Back at the location where Angie found Psyclon, monsters from the evil organization Space Shocker are confronted by Power Rider until they send him away using a magic gate. Marty emerges at a stadium where he is encountered by the Element Fury Rangers whom Hector Martinez (Element Fury Yellow) mistakes him for a monster at, then challenged by him and Kylie Wylde (Element Fury White) to determine how brave Marty is until Z.J. (Element Fury Red), David (Element Fury Blue), and Orion (Super Megaforce/High Seas Silver) appear to stop their fight as they want to meet with Marty about the incident of Space Shocker's plan of framing Marty using a similar magic power. Ryan attempts to stop JB from leaving to execute Power Rider and Beast Rider with no success. Angie is attacked by Space Shocker, who are after Psyclon, but her fellow Thunderbird Rangers appear to assist her. When the monsters try to send both Angie and Psyclon through a portal, the four rangers appear to save her and are sucked in instead, and she is forced to keep fighting by herself until Z.J. comes to her rescue. Orion and Marty discuss the situation, later joined by Ryan, Emmett, and David, until JB appears to fight them. To dissuade his fellow Trooper, Ryan tries to don his combat suit with no success and Kaitlin informs him that after he had left the lab, JB secretly hacked into the Virtualizer system and completely shut down Ryan's Virtualizer, preventing him from donning his armor. When monsters from Space Shocker also appear at the scene, JB is forced to stop pursuing the other heroes to fight them until they flee through a portal leading to a strange world and Ryan also dives there by himself to investigate. Past the portal at a strange looking castle, Ryan witnesses Robo Rider, Count Dregon, and a revived Dark Heart discussing their plan to use Psyclon to gather enough magic energy to revive Grimlord, learning that they are the ones behind Space Shocker. Soon after, Orion and Z.J. appear to help Ryan escape, and back on Earth, they rescue Angie and Psyclon from Space Shocker troops. Taking refuge at the Hexagon with the others, Ryan reveals that JB intends to destroy Earth with the Super Dimensional Cannon to prevent Space Shocker from completing their plan, as their scheme threatens the entire universe. Encouraged by Z.J. and the others to not give up yet, Ryan leaves to confront Space Shocker by himself until as JB appears to that the evidence of the villains who framed Power Rider and Beast Rider of using a same magic power has been informed as the villains is on the moves to revive Grimlord and inform him that they have one hour until the cannon fires and destroys the Earth, then leaves to call Kaitlyn for reinforcement. While Z.J. seeks help, Ryan enters the portal to the other world, accompanied by Angie, Psyclon, and Emmett, and they are attacked by Space Shocker. Separated from the others, Ryan is forced to confront the monsters unarmed until James Trademore (Kamen Rider Strike) appears at the lab, revealing that he was sent there by Z.J.. He hacks the Virtualizer system to reactivate Ryan's Virtualizer and allow Ryan to transform once more. Angie keeps pushing forward by herself until Dregon and Robo Rider appear to block her path and attempt to take Psyclon from her, and the little robot uses its powers to bring back Alan, Spike, Tin-Tin, and Tanner. Just as Beast Rider and VR Ryan are about to be defeated, several Riders and Power Ranger warriors appear to help them. Orion rejoins his fellow High Seas Rangers and VR Ryan provides them with six Beetleborg Keys to assist in the fight. The four Thunderbirds have a tough battle against Robo Rider until the High Seas Rangers, VR Ryan, Beast Rider, Power Rider, VR JB, Astro Rider, and Star Rider appear to assist them, joined by VR Kaitlin, Trio Rider, the Dino Charge Rangers, and the Element Fury Rangers also join the fight as well. As Robo Rider and his reinforcements are defeated, the one-hour delay built into the cannon runs out and the Super Dimensional Cannon starts to fire. The three Troopers then ride the Sky Base, VR Interceptor, and the VR Combat Module and manage to stop the weapon's blast from hitting the Earth but Dregon reveals that it was their intention all along to use its energy to complete Grimlord's resurrection. The resultant explosion provides enough power for it, before Dregon perishes once more, just to later return as Dregoon, bringing several other monsters to the fight. Psyclon is also overcome by the energy surge and is put under Grimlord's control as well. The heroes find themselves in a pinch against their enemies until the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger and Masked Rider arrive with reinforcements. Dino Charge Gold appears to assist Beast Rider against Dregoon and together, they destroy him for good. Angie calls out for Psyclon and it manages to break free from Grimlord's control but ends up sacrificing itself to protect her from a fatal blast. The enlarged Grimlord tries to escape into space, but VR Ryan, VR JB, and VR Kaitlin, who are revealed to be alive appear to stop it, and the monster is ultimately destroyed by a robot formed by the Element Fury Rangers Furio Megazord and Power Rider's Power Dragon combined. After the battle, Mark reveals to Angie that Psyclon can be fixed, and the VR Troopers, the Riders and Power Rangers bid their farewells after they had joined forces to protect Earth once more. Characters Riders *Masked Rider Warriors *Kamen Riders *Neo-Riders |Philip / Sam Holmes |- | style="background-color: red; "|AcceleRider |Drake Watson |- | style="background-color: black; "|Trio Rider |Evan Holmes |- | style="background-color: white; "|Astro Rider |Marcus Armstrong |- | style="background-color: Black; "|Star Rider |Neil Aldrin |} Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin *In Space *Lost Galaxy *Ninja Storm *S.P.D. *Operation Overdrive *Jungle Fury *Samurai *Dino Charge *Express Squad *Element Fury *Thunderbirds *High Seas VR Troopers Allies |Adam Shiro |} *Power Rider's allies **Kaya **George Shunpei **Jennifer Rinko **Wajima Hashimoto *James Trademore *The Hexagon **''to be added'' *Psyclon *Mark Vostro *VR Troopers Allies **Professor Hart **Tyler Steele Villains *Space Shocker **Count Dregon/Dregoon **Sagittarius Overlord **Metahorn **Salaman **Cactiron **Shocker Combatmen **Commandoids *Cosmic Siblings *Dark Heart *Power Ranger Villains **Master Xandred **Dayu **Scorch **Snapper **Whiger **Jellica **Damaras **Mig Notes *This is the first, and so far only, Hero Wars film to have an Earth Kamen Rider (in this case, James Trademore) appear without transforming into a Kamen Rider. **Coincidentially, James would later appear as Kamen Rider Strike in the next Hero Wars film, Rider Wars. Category:Crossovers